


So Am I

by hollo



Series: Blood Trails - BloodCam AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just boys being cute dorks, thank you for being patient and wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/hollo
Summary: Cute, short fluff because we all need something sweet every now and then





	So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for being so wonderful and patient and just plain awesome.  
> I'll have more for you in the BloodCam AU sometime soon but for now have something cute and sweet.
> 
> Love you all!

“Keeeeith,” Lance flopped onto the back of the couch - the couch he’d dragged away from its spot against the wall into the middle of the room sometime while Keith was at work,  _again_  - and dangled his arms down next to Keith’s side.

Keith turned his head slightly to look at him, hands stilling on his keyboard, and lifted an eyebrow in question, wondering what it was this time that had brought out floppy Lance. 

Lance angled a grin at him, reaching out to poke his shoulder, “Whatcha doin’?” 

Ah, it was cheerful floppy Lance. That was one of Keith’s favorite Lances, if he was making a list and being honest.

“Writing a new post,” Keith answered, grinning a little as he turned back to his laptop. He was almost done, but somehow ending posts was almost as difficult as beginning posts.

“Oooo, which one? The monster one or the jet one?” Lance asked with interest, sliding a little closer along the back of the couch. Keith snorted, shooting him a look out of the corner of his eye.

“First of all, it’s  _cryptids_ -”

“-ah yes, sorry, the  _cryptids_ -”

“-and that’s a weekly newletter and not a blog-”

“Big difference-”

“-and it’s for the jet one,” Keith finished, narrowing his eyes at the laptop screen in a sad attempt to get the newest sentence to behave grammatically. Lance made a tiny excited noise, and Keith rolled his eyes, “If you’re nice I’ll let you read it before I post it.”

“If I’m nice?” Lance replied, affronted. “When am I ever not nice?”

“Last week you told me you wished I was dead.” Keith answered evenly, typing away again.

“Listen-” Keith could feel the air shift as Lance waved a hand, “-first of all, you took the last of the orange chicken even though you knew I wanted it and I had to wait fifteen minutes for a fresh batch-”

“Yeah, but it was  _fresh_ ,” Keith emphasized, biting his lip to keep from grinning.

“-and also I totally apologized afterwards and you said it was okay, so,” Lance finished with a huff, “So there.”

“I guess I can let you read the post early, in that case,” Keith said with a shrug, glancing over at Lance again. “Since your apology was so sincere.”

“You’re just trying to be a little shit right now,” Lance said, his lips quirking despite his obvious attempt at keeping a straight face. “But I’m not going to take the bait, so there.”

“First time for everything,” Keith replied, and Lance finally cracked that smile, laughing as he shoved lightly at Keith’s head.

“Shut up you ass,” He huffed as Kieth chuckled, his fingers finding their way to the back of Keith’s neck to play with his hair. Keith, graciously accepting that he’d won  _that_  one, turned back to his laptop with a grin, re-reading the last few sentences he’d written before starting at the next. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment. Once, a while back, Lance fidgeting with his hair would’ve had Keith somewhat on alert, not exactly in a bad way but in a sort of, ‘oh, that’s happening’ way. He used to be affected by a lot of sensory input in a lot of annoying ways, and he still was for the most part. But this - the way Lance’s fingers carded through his hair, tugged a little when they twisted the ends - had become familiar, no longer setting his senses on edge. He leaned back a little, just enough for Lance’s fingertips to ghost over his skin, and sighed.

“You know,” Lance said suddenly, in that introspective tone that he sometimes got, “I’ve been through shit.”

Keith’s hands paused on the keyboard, his concentration broken by Lance’s words. He glanced to the side, tilting his head towards Lance as he wondered where Lance’s words were leading. And Lance tilted his head right back at him, at just the right angle that they were almost comfortably looking at each other despite their positions. A gentle smile was on his face, his eyes lidded slightly as he gave Keith that soft and warm look that still made his insides get warm and giddy.

“But I’m glad anyways, because I made it here,” Lance said, and Keith’s brows drew together slightly in bemusement.

“Here?” He asked.

“Here,” Lance grinned wider now, blue eyes sparkling. “With you. You and me, you know?”

Keith thought he should’ve gotten over blushing at cheesy sentimental crap by that point but he totally had not, and he was certain that the reason for the amusement dancing in Lance’s eyes was the heat spreading through his cheeks.

“I mean it,” Lance said, fingers tickling at Keith’s neck at the spot that never failed to make him flinch and giggle. “Of all the creeps that have ever shown up unannounced at my door - I’m really happy that you’re the one that stuck around.”

Keith looked at him, at that cocky grin and those starshine eyes, thought of his bravado and his charm, his ridiculous antics and his caring heart and everything that made Lance  _Lance_ , suddenly and thoroughly overwhelmed by remembering that yeah, they were together. They were  _something_  together, and it was pretty good. 

He shifted, turning so he could nuzzle his cheek against Lance’s warm palm,  and grinned back. 

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](http://justbloodcamthings.tumblr.com/>BloodCam%20Tumblr</a>%20<a%20href=) [Main VLD Blog ](http://spaceace-keith.tumblr.com)


End file.
